Can I Stay
by TsunaxGiotto4ever
Summary: Tsuna has had a bad feeling this whole week but today it's stronger but will any one in his family care, after all to them he was a mistake, but what if something happened that would make them regret i guess there's a little of G27 but not that much
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tsuna opened his big round brown eyes, and stared at the ceiling, it was 6:00am and Tsuna didn't really get up at this hour, the 14 year old sighed and hoped out of bed, Tsuna walked up to the window newt to his bed, still with his blanket on top of him, even thou it was still a little dark you could tell it was going to be a beautiful day, but for Tsuna deep inside himself felt like something was going to go wrong to day.

Tsuna turned around and headed for his closet, he had this feeling for almost a week now but today, today has been stronger than the rest, and the cold air surrounding his room only made his feeling stronger, Tsuna took off his clothes and changed into a fresh boxer and started to put on his clothes, he put on some black tight jeans and a white long sleeve dress shirt, he put on his socks, then his black vans, and headed for the bathroom

Tsuna looked at himself in the mirror, and the feeling didn't go away, he fixed his spiky hair to at least look tamable, and brushed his teeth he splashed water into his face and dried it with a clean towel, he looked at himself one more time, if the feeling that wouldn't go away today was something bad, then he would make the best out of today, he might even get along with his older brother, Tsuna nodded to himself and walked out of the bathroom, he would make his family remember him a least a little bit if something happened,

The sleeping occupants of the Sawada house hold were woken up by the most delicious smell in the world…well to them, Nana Sawada and Iemitsu Sawada get out of their bed and head outside to be met in the face with, there oldest son Giotto, who had smelled the scent as well, all three whet down the stairs slowly and made their way into the kitchen, they were shocked by what they saw

Laid all over the table was all of their favorite foods, and the one serving them was Tsuna, the same Tsuna that usually skipped breakfast because he didn't get up till lunch. Nana was the first to speak up from the group

"Tsu-kun…honey what are you doing in mommy's kitchen" Nana said to have a Tsuna turn and look at her and smile

Tsuna turned off the stove and took the large bowl of meat of the stove and placed it on the table "isn't it obvious I'm making breakfast," Tsuna said

"Yes, but why?" Iemitsu asked getting a stare from his son

"Why not now dig up" Tsuna said sitting down to eat from the food he made, everyone looked at each other than nodded and sat down to eat

There was silence in the beginning, but that didn't last long and the family was once again laughing and talking about the day they had yesterday or a dream they had, Tsuna though it was fun to see his family like this, but the feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away

After they were done eating, Tsuna helped his mother with the dishes, and helped her clean around the house keeping her company all the way, which she appreciated but didn't like much she liked being needed, so Nana asked her son to stop and headed up stares to clean, leaving a saddened Tsuna in the living room

Tsuna quickly stretched and walked to the garage a place he knew he could find his father, he walked over, and he saw his father under the car and asked if he could help

"Do you know anything about cars, Tsuna" Iemitsu asked with a raised brow

"No but I think I could learn" Tsuna said

"Maybe later but I have to finish this" Iemitsu said going back into under the car

"I'll help you ok" Tsuna said coming closer

"No! Tsuna I just don't want to make a mistake on this maybe later ok" Iemitsu said

Tsuna nodded and left, once out of the garage he looked outside the sun was setting already, Tsuna sighed and decided to give it one last try with his older brother Giotto and walked to said brother's room

Tsuna knocked and entered the room, Giotto was on his bed reading a book, and he stopped and glanced up when he saw Tsuna come in

"What do you want Dame-Tsuna" Giotto said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk outside you know and just talk" Tsuna said

Giotto stared at his little brother and sighed "Fine he said as he grabbed his coat and walked out

It was quite between the two brothers, it was getting dark and not one of them had said a world, but Tsuna decided to break that

"Giotto I-"

"Listen Tsuna can I tell you something" Tsuna nodded and Giotto stopped and turned to a park that was next to them and Tsuna followed

Giotto once again stopped and looked around to make sure no one was there

"Giotto?" Tsuna asked making Giotto sigh

"Tsuna why do you even bother, making breakfast today"

"Why not I want to make something for the family that loves me" Tsuna said

"heh…family that loves you, nobody loves you Tsuna, to mom and dad your just a mistake that happen out of carelessness, your nothing to this world or to this family and until you get that in your head you'll always be Dame-Tsuna," Giotto said

"B-but Giott-"

"Don't interrupt me! To me Tsuna you are not a brother, just someone living with us, but every day I wish for you to die to disappear from this world" Giotto said as he walked off leaving Tsuna behind, "_that should stop him from talking for a while"_ Giotto thought as he walked he didn't know why but when he was saying those thing to Tsuna he felt he's heart screaming to take it back, to not say it, to apologize, and to not leave Tsuna alone, just for today

Tsuna walked back home and entered the house whit a depressed face his parents in the living room looked at him but didn't bother to do anything to comfort him the watched as Tsuna walked up stairs

"We should go see what's wrong" Nana said

"Don't bother we can go talk to him in the morning" Iemitsu said

"Your right honey" Nana said with a smile and continued what she was doing

Tsuna walked to his door and when he opened it the feeling came back, making him fall to the floor, Tsuna got up and walked over to his brother's door and opened it

Giotto looked up at his brother, with an unfazed mask but in side he was relieved that Tsuna had made it back safe

"You're back?" Giotto said with a smirk

"Yeah…Giotto I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight" Tsuna said

"Oh boo who, your 14 and your still scared to sleep by yourself, wow but no Tsuna you can't stay here just go back to your room" Giotto said

Tsuna nodded and started to leave when he asked "Giotto do you really want me dead, and do you really hate me that much?"

"With all my heart" Giotto answered

Tsuna nodded then left the room, as that happened Giotto mind was screaming _don't let him leave, there has to be a reason why he came, after you said all that stuff, he must really be scared, stop him aren't you going to do anything!_ But Giotto just ignored it and went to sleep

Tsuna was back in his room and the feeling got stronger he had cleaned up his whole room and put some things in a stack, he looked around the room and sighed, now all him could do was sleep and see what happens, maybe his feeling was just a mistake,…a mistake that's what Giotto said he was,

Tsuna sighed one more time before getting on his bed and falling as sleep, outside you could see a figure looking inside Tsuna's room whit a smile

**Bam! Crash!**

Giotto woke up to the sound of something crashing, he ran out of his room and found his parents out too, it was the same as yesterday but this time the noise came from inside Tsuna's room, the trio made their way to Tsuna's bedroom and Giotto opened to door, and here to was something they didn't expect, so much that Nana…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nana screamed as she entered the room, Iemitsu almost gaged and Giotto, Giotto stood frozen at the door, he couldn't believe what he was seeing

In front of the family was Tsuna on the floor with his hands and feet tied and a towel in his mouth, he was not moving, he was raped, dead, with his stomach cut and the blood was spilling out, Tsuna was murdered

Giotto walked closer to the body and kneeled down in the blood; he looked at Tsuna's body, and started to cry

"_Yeah…Giotto I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight, I have a feeling something's going to happen tonight" Tsuna said _

"You tried to tell me Tsuna you tried to tell all of us, that you thought this way your last day" Giotto cried

"What do you mean son" Iemitsu said holding a crying Nana

"Don't you get it, the breakfast, the helping mom out, trying to help dad whit the car, asking me to take a walk, Tsuna just wanted us to be happy to remember him, and what do we do in return…"

"Turn him down" Nana flinched at that

"Tell him he'll just make a mistake if he helps" Iemitsu flinched at that

"And the him he should die…what kind of family are we" Giotto said as his tears fell upon Tsuna face, he looked around the room and saw a note on it, he pulled it out

"W-what's t-that?" Nana asked

"A note" Giotto said as he opened it and read

_Dear Family,_

_I you have this in your possession it probably means Giotto found it, (_Giotto chuckled at that)_ I would love to use this time to tell you all something, I really do love all of you and I'm sorry if I was a mistake, I would love to leave you something but I don't have anything of value, so the only thing I could say is goodbye, oh I'm wondering how do I look, I wonder what will happen this feeling has been nagging me for some time, but that's for later, I hope you have a wonder rest of your lives, and Giotto are you happy now? _

_~Tsuna_

Giotto watch as the police took Tsuna's body away, if only he had let Tsuna stay with him, what would have changed, he wondered as more tears fell as he watched the cars drive away, he really wished he had let Tsuna stay with him.

ME: I plan to stop it hear and make it a one shot but if you guys want I could make another chapter, well anyway I hoped you like it and please review, bye


	2. Chapter 2 the less we know the better

Chapter 2

Giotto had never been so wrong when he said Tsuna was a mistake, he never understood how Tsuna made a change in the family, every morning Giotto would get up and head for school, he stopped eating breakfast at home since the first week of Tsuna's death passed, the reason…well

Giotto would have gotten up from bed, get changed, clean himself up and all the other things he would have decided to do that day, and when he would go down stairs for breakfast, his mother would be cooking with a forced smiled on her face, she would serve herself, Giotto and Iemitsu breakfast, and then she would serve a plate on an empty chair, Iemitsu and Giotto had kept quite the first few days, until

One day Giotto and his father were eating breakfast and Nana would put food in front of and empty chair like always, but this time she started talking to it like "Ara Tsu-kun you're not hungry, come on eat I made your favorite," she would say, after that Iemitsu had to pull Nana out of the kitchen, Giotto had looked at the empty chair and sighed, after that Nana would do the same thing until Giotto had snapped

"Don't you get it woman, your son is dead he's not there, and will never be there again live with it!" Giotto had yelled

Nana gasp and had ran over to the empty chair, and put her hands up making it look like she was covering ears, "don't listen to him Tsu-kun, you know how you've never got along with your brother, he's just playing" Nana had said

Giotto had left that day and had not eaten breakfast in the house again

Line break_ X

Giotto entered the house today was a another boring day at school, he walked to his room he looked into the living room and saw his father, he was on the couch passed out, and by the bottles around him, he was also drunk

Giotto kept walking until his mother stopped him "Giotto can you hold Tsuna for a minute he's sleeping, so he won't be a problem" Nana said handing over a bundle of blanket to Giotto, it seem that today Tsuna is a baby

Giotto had snapped again, and looked at Nana "listen MOTHER Tsuna is gone, see this, what you just gave me is just blankets" Giotto said as he threw them on the floor and stepped on them

"Giotto!" Nana said pushing Giotto off the blankets, Nana looked at the blankets and started crying "Giotto he's not breathing, you killed him Giotto, you killed him!" Nana yelled

"Mother-"

"Get out, get out right now I never want to see you again, GET OUT!" Nana screamed

Giotto was silent for a moment then frowned "Fine, who wants to be in this messed up house any way" Giotto said going up stairs, after a few moment he came back with a bag over his shoulder, and looked at Nana

"Good bye NANA" Giotto said and left, but Giotto could hear the Nana talking across the door

"That was good acting Tsu-kun, he's finally gone, now your happy right?" Nana said

Giotto felt tears run down his face as he left his home for good, never again did he hear from his parents again.

Giotto had stayed at his friend's house until graduation from high school, and moved to America for collage, of course the scholarship pay for the ride, Giotto had graduated top of his class, and had many job offers, but he decided to go the hard road and start his own company, he called it Vongola, and now Giotto was in his office, which was on the top of a very good building, on Christmas

"Giotto you have a meeting you have to attend today" A red haired man said walking in

"Ah right, I'm going right now G." Giotto said getting up, G. was the friend that let Giotto stay at his house during high school, and knew almost everything about him

"So who are we meeting today" Giotto asked walking into the limo parked in front of the building

"The president of Sky Corp." G. said walking in as well and telling the driver where to go

The ride was quiet and Giotto for some reason started thinking about his family, which he didn't do that often, the thoughts stopped when the car stopped as well

"Giotto we're here" G. said getting out of the car, with Giotto following, they entered the tall building and were escorted to the top floor were they would have the meeting,

Giotto was bored out of his mind what was taking the other man so long, Giotto thought, he sat up straight when he heard the door open, he saw a man enter holding a child, the man was wearing tight white pants, a red dress shirt, and had a Santa hat on, he was sure in the holiday spirit

"Sorry I'm late it's Christmas and my daughter would not let go of my leg, so I had to bring her along" the man said

"It's no problem I have a kid of my own" G. had answered

Giotto was speechless, he was wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him, the man in front of him had brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and was not much older than he was, but the most shocking part is that he looked just like Tsuna, just an older version

"Giotto!" G. said snapping Giotto out of his thoughts "The man is here so we can start now"

Giotto shook his head and extended an arm "Hello my name is Giotto Vongola" Giotto said yeah he had changed his name

The man accepted the hand and shook it "Tsunayoshi Cielo" the man said as he let go of Giotto's hand

Giotto was out of place the man even had the same name as Tsuna, Giotto hit his head he had to snap out of it he was doing business right now and he needed to be in alert, but the other man saw how Giotto was out of it and spoke up

"Maybe we should do this tomorrow, it seems your boss is not up for it today, and who could blame him it's Christmas" Tsuna said

Giotto snapped out of it once again "No it's alright I can do this" Giotto said

"Nonsense, why don't you come over to my house and we can celebrate Christmas together" Tsuna said

"Wouldn't your wife get mad if you brought over clients" G. asked

"Mommy is gone" The girl said speaking for the first time

"Nana stop" Tsuna said lifting up his daughter

Giotto looked at Tsuna more when he said the name of the girl he named her Nana "Maybe it would be best if we did this tomorrow" Giotto said

"Great now let's get going then" Tsuna said getting up

"I'll go get the car" G. said and walked out

Tsuna started to walk out the door when Giotto stopped him "Um…Mr. Tsunayoshi"

"It's nice to see you again Giotto" Tsuna said turning around and hugging Giotto

"B-but how?" Giotto asked having a dumb founded face on which made Tsuna chuckle, Giotto noticed that Tsuna's voice was much deeper now

"Have you ever heard of second chances Giotto" Tsuna said, Giotto nodded and Tsuna smiled "Well that's what this is a second chance for me, and Giotto I want to introduce you to someone" Tsuna said, Giotto looked around but saw no one

"This little girl right here is Nana Cielo, Nana this is your Uncle Giotto" Tsuna said holding up the girl, Giotto looked at the girl and smiled and the girl smiled back "We better get going, your friend is probably waiting for us in the limo" Tsuna said walking away

Giotto grabbed one of Tsuna's hands and Tsuna looked at him "Tsuna I'm sorry I should have let you stay with me that night" Giotto said with his head down Tsuna's eyes widened and you could see tears falling from his eyes "I forgive Giotto" Tsuna said pulling Giotto into another hug "Now we better go I want to show you where I live" Tsuna said with Giotto's hand in his and his daughter in the other

Walking out to the limo that day Giotto confirmed something that second chances do exists and this one happened on Christmas

(Ok I just couldn't help myself and I had to put a semi-sad ending I just don't know why, so again if you **happy **with this **STOP HERE**! I just knew if I didn't do a happy ending one of you peoples would hunt me down and kill me so I made it end like this but then I can't resists a sad ending so I did this part if you want a **happy ending STOP HERE!)**

**1Beep…**

**2Beep…**

**3Beep…**

"How is our patient doing today?" A man asked

"He's doing fine Mukuro" A woman said

"Giotto Sawada found on the streets after, being kick out of the house and dropping out of school" Mukuro said

"It's so sad how people bad people can go after losing someone dear to them" Mukuro added

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I was enjoying a nice chat with my brother let me out!" Giotto screamed out from a cushioned room

"He seems to be imagining that he is the boss of some company and that his brother has come back to life" The woman said

Mukuro sighed "Well let's just leave him to calm down, who are we going to see next" Mukuro asked

"Nana Sawada, she won't let go if a pillow thinking it's her son, and then Iemitsu Sawada he came have random moments of anger" the woman replied

"It's a pity this family could pull though and ended up in the coco joint" Mukuro said walking out fallowed by the woman

"Let's come back later they seem to be happy now" Mukuro said leaving the three rooms

"So Tsuna this is your daughter Nana, she's so cute you named her after mother" Giotto said going back into his crazy world

"There, There Tsu-kun mommy's here so don't worry" said Nana

"I need a beer…SOMEONE GET ME A FUCKING BEER!" Iemitsu said

The less someone knows the better it could be…

Me: so what did you think of this one i know i didn't revive Tsuna but he's dead so i really can't but at least you saw how the family slowly crumble the me what you think, please review


End file.
